


let me kiss you (with these poisoned lips)

by Bookwormivy



Series: The Fates and Their Loves [2]
Category: Caraval Series - Stephanie Garber
Genre: Excessive use of italics, F/M, Poison wants love too, ambiguous ending that leans more towards sad, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormivy/pseuds/Bookwormivy
Summary: Poison has a plan to win over Scarlett and Julian. It does not go as he wanted.





	let me kiss you (with these poisoned lips)

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed and has been sitting on my laptop for months, so here y'all go.

  


It had been so long since Poison felt anything beyond vague lust towards another being. Being newly ageless caused a lot of emotions to overwhelm him and, well, who could blame him for turning more people to stone when he had to watch the princess and her little consort be so _affectionate_ in front of him? He had helped them, protected them, and they wanted him to go against the only thing that had brought him joy for centuries.

He knew what the princess’s sister and the little consort were saying about him. That he had a crush on Scarlett. A _crush_. As if that five-letter word could encompass everything he felt towards her. As if it could encompass everything he felt towards him. He couldn’t understand the need to label what he felt towards them. It was less selfish than obsession and deeper than lust. It was new territory and it irritated him that they thought they could label his feelings when he didn’t even know what they were.

He knew what the Maiden Death and the Assassin said as well. _He works for himself_. He could admit he was a selfish creature. He did what benefitted himself and he didn’t see what was so wrong with that. Wasn’t that what leaders did? Wasn’t that what Scarlett was going to start doing?

It amused him that the little consort, _Julian_, was so threatened by him. Poison didn’t _just_ want Scarlett. He wanted Julian too. They were a beautiful pair, breathtaking in a way that make his heart skip a beat when he was immortal. It had surprised him when he felt that emotion deepen after he became ageless. He wanted to show them what he could do with his powers, how he could help people as much as hurt them.

Was the fact he threw healed Julian as they made their grand escape not proof enough? Or that he tried to heal Scarlett at the same time? Was the fact he made a truce with Scarlett and sent her a coronation gift not him proving that he wanted a good relationship with her? 

Maybe he wasn’t being obvious enough. It had been a long time since he last tried to court someone and mortal traditions had changed so much. He knew from observing (and his spies sprinkled through the palace) that Scarlett appreciated honesty (something Julian occasionally seemed to lack) and romantic gestures (something Julian was full of). Julian seemed to appreciate assurances that Scarlett (and his family) were safe.

Poison pondered for days, trying to put together the best gift he could think of. A box of potions that could be used to save someone or stop an enemy could potentially work for Julian. Scarlett, though… He didn’t want to scare her. Sending a pair of gloves that’d protect her if she was being poisoned would be overstepping his bounds, especially since he heard that Julian had given her a pair made from her old enchanted dress. He _could_ show up at the palace and state his intentions to her and Julian. There was always the chance she would immediately throw him in the dungeon, but he spent _years_ in the Deck of Destiny. A dungeon was nothing.

  


So maybe he should’ve thought his plan through a little more. He knew people were a little on edge about the Fates, but he really didn’t expect the guards to throw him in the dungeon the moment he showed up at the palace with his gift for Julian. 

The cell wasn’t as bad as being trapped in the card, but they really could’ve tried a little harder. Honestly, did they expect _him_ to sleep on a hard slab? With no pillow or blanket? He was a _Fate_, not a commoner!

Poison paced along the back wall, occasionally throwing glances at the door. He refused to stoop to yelling for someone. Something deep inside him hoped Scarlett or Julian would come interrogate him. If one of them came, he could confess to them. He wanted to do it to both of them at the same time, but his plan was obviously not working, so he’d take what he could get.

Back and forth, back and forth. He lost count of how many times he passed in front of the wall hours ago. He was so _bored_. What did people do when they were locked in these cells? Did they go cra-

Footsteps echoed down the hallway towards him. Something like hope blossomed in his chest. He moved closer to the door and tried to peer out into the hallway. The guards that dragged him to the dungeon appeared in his field of vision, effectively crushing his hope.

“Empress Scarlett would like to see you now,” the guard said gruffly.

Poison grinned as the hope was sparked again. Not even the guards shoving him down the hallway and into the throne room could ruin his mood.

_And there they were_. Scarlett was elegantly sitting on the throne, clothed in a crimson and gold gown that made her look every inch of an empress. Julian stood behind the throne, his white shirt clinging to his chest. Poison felt his mouth go dry at the sight of them. It was one thing to flirt from a distance, to pine from the safety of his home. _This_, however, this was new territory.

The guards forced him to kneel in front of the steps leading to the throne. He got a glimpse of red heels under Scarlett’s dress before his chin was jerked up by rough hands.

“Poison. We have a truce.” Disappointment was laced through Scarlett’s tone. “Why would you threaten it by breaking into the palace with a bag of poisons?”

“It’s a gift.” _It’s now or never_. “A courting gift for Julian from me. It has come to my attention that I have been putting so much effort into trying to court you that he may be feeling neglected. I would never let either of you feel neglected.” A slight purr slipped into his voice.

A strangled noise came from Julian, drawing Poison’s attention. The flush creeping up from his chest made something warm in Poison’s chest. _Good_. He didn’t want to be the only one affected. He could handle being rejected, he _could_, but it would be nice to think he had a chance.

“A… courting gift?” Confusion colored Scarlett’s tone. He wished he had her ability to see other’s emotions, it would make it easier to proceed.

“Yes. I’ve been sending you courting gifts, although it has come to my attention that you were unaware of my intentions. Perhaps I should have sent you a pair of gloves.”

His eyes dropped to the gloves covering her hands and then flicked to Julian. A dark blush covered Scarlett’s cheeks when he finally looked back at her face. She glanced at Julian and bit her lip.

“What do you really want?” Julian’s voice was flat. Confusion swirled in Poison’s chest. He just told them.

“I want to court you both,” he said slowly. Julian tensed, grinding his teeth.

“That’s not an answer. You don’t do anything that doesn’t serve your own needs.” Julian stepped closer, stopped only by Scarlett’s hand on his arm.

“We will consider what you said.” Guards grabbed Poison’s arms and yanked him back towards the door. The last thing he saw was Scarlett, wrapped in Julian’s arms like he was saving her from sinking, before the door slammed shut.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you for reading. I'm sorry that the ending is rushed, I just needed to get this fic out to the public before it died under my insecurity. Please leave a kudos and a comment if you so feel inclined.


End file.
